When repairing components by welding, it is often the case that recesses are also filled. These recesses are produced by the excavation of a damaged region which has arisen during operation of the component. For refurbishment, it is necessary to add material so as to achieve the geometry of the component and also a sufficient strength of the component. Depending on the weld filler, binding defects and cracks may repeatedly occur in the added material.